Bonding!
by hellogoodbyee
Summary: Mimi and Jack are to be bonded. Can Schuyler cope with the fact that her one true love is to be with another? R&R DON'T OWN THE CHARATCERS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so the details of this story are before the Van Alen Legacy. What if Mimi and Jack's bonding was closer than Schuyler thought it to be?

Schuyler Van Alen awoke to the sound of Mimi screeching at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL! STUPID MUTT!! YOU RUINED MY FAVORITE BARNEY'S DRESS! UGHHHH!!!"

Mimi busted into Schuyler's room, without knocking, in a now tattered Brian Reyes' gold silk strapless dress. "Look at what your mangy mutt did to my dress."

Schuyler looked at it and smiled sweetly at her bloodhound, Beauty. "Good doggy." She cooed at her faithful guardian.

"Freak! Well now I have a reason to go shopping now, plus I need to get fitted for my bonding dress. Peace loser." Mimi sauntered out of her room to go grab a new outfit.

Thirty minutes later…

"Trinity," Mimi yelled out calling her "fake" mother by her first name, "Jack and I are going out. Don't know when we'll be back!"

"Oh dearest, bring Schuyler with you! I'm sure she'd love to go! You guys need to become closer and she still needs a dress for the bonding." Trinity said brightly.

Schuyler could almost feel Mimi scowl at the idea and shuddered ever so slightly. "Eww, do I have to? I'd rather bring a dirty rag. Hah! She is a dirty rag, might as well bring her."

Schuyler heard a husky cough after Mimi insulted her. _Oh Jack_. Schuyler thought. Her forbidden love would be soon be again attached to Mimi force.

A/N: LIKE? I hope so. Reviews make me write more (:


	2. Chapter 2: Dresses

Schuyler wearing her typical outfit of black leggings, her favorite pair Jack Purcell sneakers, and a long purple tunic and an overly large sweater, sat across from the two platinum blond twins as Mimi was staring her down. "Oh yeah Schuyler," Mimi began in a sickening sweet voice," I finally choose my maid of honor and guess what! I decided it's going to be you!"

Schuyler sat there dumbfounded. A million and one emotions were running through her head. _She knows I love him! She doing this to torture me! Oh my gosh I don't think I can do this. _

"Anyways I have the perfect dress for you. You're going to go crazy about it," Mimi started again as she had the 'I ate the canary' face.

Schuyler looked at her reflection. Her dress was picked out from the many one of a kind Balenciaga. It was made of the sheerest material Schuyler ever saw, she felt completely exposed. The dress showed her lacy black bra and underwear as clear as day. She couldn't help, but blush as Jack and Mimi looked up at her to examine the dress.

"Oh don't you look lovely. Doesn't she Jack? ," Mimi asked innocently," I picked it out myself."

"..Yeah..Wonderful really," Jack said nonchalantly looking away from Schuyler to save her some embarrassment.

"Uhhh, is there anything less revealing?" Schuyler pleaded as she started back to the dressing room.

"Haha. Yeah. This was really just for my enjoyment of humiliating you!" Mimi snorted bay fully," The real ones in the back. I would never let my bonding go bad because of you!"

When Schuyler saw the second one she felt more at ease. I was a plain corset emerald green dress that came to her knees. It had a tie around bow in the back.

"Dear," said the nasally assistant," you are so skinny! I'll have to shrink this five sizes."

Schuyler just simply nodded as she looked over to Jack who was in a suit of the finest black silk and he looked simply dazzling. She couldn't stop looking until Mimi came out of her dressing room in her dress. Everyone stopped what they were doing to goggle at Mimi's beauty. She was wearing a tight bodice and had a flowing train that made her look simply angelic. She truly looked like an angel in everyone's eyes except for one. Jack wasn't paying any attention until Mimi ran over to him.

"Oh Jack," she said coyly, "what do you think?

"Very pretty, as always," he stated plainly looking away and out the window.

Not pleased with his response she reached over and kissed him with all her might. _Kiss me back, handsome._ She sighed into his mouth.

Jack tried to show love and compassion, but couldn't because he felt like he was hurting Schuyler by kissing Mimi. Mimi broke off after she felt his thoughts filled with only Schuyler.

"Ohhh Schuyler, we have to go stop by this one shop before we leave. We'll meet up with you later love!," Mimi said kissing Jack on the lips and walked off to take off her dress.

Schuyler wasn't looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3: LLLLL :O

Thank you for the reviews guys! It makes me want to write MORE! Haha :D

"What do you think?" Mimi spun around so Schuyler could get a full view. "Do you think Jack will like it for or honey moon? Hehe?

Mimi was wearing lingerie. Pink and very lacy and very exposing in Schuyler's opinion. Mimi's chest was tripled in size and they were practically coming out and her panties was a thong with those straps connected to stocking.

"I want to look extra sexy for him. He deserves a treat don't you think?"

"Yeah sure Mimi." Schuyler sighed. She didn't even want to think about what Mimi and Jack were going to do on their honey moon.

Mimi looked displeased with that answer. "Hey you!" Mimi yelled at an employee, "I need something sexier than this! Get it for me pronto!"

"But, uh miss, it's very expensive."

"I don't care. Apparently you don't know who I am. Pfft. I'm Mimi FORCE!" Mimi stuck her nose in the air, looking utterly superior.

"Yes, right away mam."

Hurry up. I haven't got all day."

The employee came back with a black piece that could be simply described as two strips of cloth.

"Ohhh, I bet Jack could rip this off with just his teeth," she sneered at Schuyler.

Schuyler merely shuddered at the thought; she only wished to leave as soon as possible from that shop. Mimi ended up getting it, which cost in the five figure range; along with a few other various items. When they arrived home Charles Force was waiting for them.

"Mimi, Schuyler before the bonding I'd like for the family to go out to our private villa on Force Island. To become closer as a family; we will leave tonight."

"Alright vacation! I need to work on my tan before the bonding." Mimi flipped her hair as she walked off to her room to pack.

Schuyler couldn't think of anything worse at that moment, but sulked off to her room to get ready.


End file.
